The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-301-2 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-110-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial, but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Light Pink Kiebessy (unpatented) and Keruna (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red-Purple Group 65A while xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red-Purple Group 73B and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red-Purple Group 62A.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 has superior basal branching with all nodes to soil line producing branches while only some of xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 lower nodes break and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 has no breaks on lower three nodes.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 has an acute leaf base while xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 has a cuneate leaf base and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 has an acute to rounded leaf base.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 is earlier to bloom at 8.5 weeks than xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 (9 weeks) and is similar to xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a fuller, denser floral display due to superior basal branching than xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 has much rounder petals at 7 mm wide and 8 mm long than xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 at 6 mm wide and 9 mm long with xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 intermediate at 6 mm wide and 8 mm long.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Pinkxe2x80x99 flower keeps up to a week longer than xe2x80x98Light Pink Kiebessyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 under home conditions.